Las Parejas De Juguete
by Minerva-chan
Summary: Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban sólo por obligación. Sakura y Eriol igual. ¿Podrá el amor florecer?. ET y un poco de SS. Primer fic. Dedicado a mi queridísima amiga: Emiko hime-sama. ¡CUARTO CAPÍTULO ARRIBA!
1. La Proposición

**Notas de la autora:**** Es mi primer fic, no seáis muy duros/as, PORFA. Bueno, Cardcaptor Sakura pertenece a las maravillosísimas chicas de CLAMP y la histor****ia es mía… E****s**** un**** ET y está en primera persona, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE:**

Las Parejas de Juguete

**La proposición**

Hola, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji y tengo 13 años. Todos dicen que soy guapa, que mis ojos del color de la amatista me hacen especial y que mi cabello es uno de los mejores del Instituto Seiji de Tomoeda y aparte que salgo con uno de los chicos más codiciados desde hace un mes; Shaoran Li; un chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. No se puede negar que es muy guapo y que tiene a TODO el sector femenino a sus pies y esté babeando por él.

Todas las chicas dicen que tengo mucha suerte de que un _adonis_se haya fijado en mí, **que equivocadas estaban. **Y aquí viene el problema; nosotros sólo estamos juntos por las empresas de nuestros padres.

Sus padres son los dueños de la Corporación Li y mis padres Sonomi y Reiji Daidouji, son los dueños de la marca de juguetes de más prestigiosa de Japón que yo heredaré cuando sea mayor de edad.

Odio recordarlo:

**Principio del Flasback:**

**Eran las cinco de la tarde, en mi casa, en Tomoeda. Mi madre me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo y que me pusiera guapa, me maquillara y me peinara bien, que era importante y que bajara a las cinco y media.**

_**Media hora después:**_

_**-Mamá, ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué querías…¡Shaoran, gusto en verte!-dije bastante sorprendida.**_

_**-¿Es que ya os conocéis?**_

_**-Sí-dijimos los dos al unísono.**_

_**-Perfecto.-dijo ella-¡ENTONCES CÓMO YA OS CONOCÉIS PODRÉIS SER UNA BONITA PAREJA!**_

_**-¡QUÉ!-dijimos al unísono por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos. Nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra después de cinco minutos. Ella: con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nosotros dos: petrificados hasta la médula por lo que habíamos oído hace cinco minutos. Shaoran fue el que rompió el hielo:**_

_**-Nosotros dos… ¿NOVIOS?-nos miramos el uno al otro y pensamos mentalmente: ¿Esta tía se ha vuelto loca o qué? **_

_**-Si lo que oísteis…-dijo ella ya no con tanta felicidad al saber que no nos había sentado muy bien la idea.**_

_**-Pero mamá…-dije-Lo que tú no sabes, es que nuestros corazones ya están ocupados.-miré a Shaoran y él asintió. **_

**-Bueno, me da igual. Saldréis sí o sí. ¿Entendido? .Os parecerá injusto, muy injusto pero a mí y a los padres de Shaoran nos parece lo mejor para hacer publicidad de nuestras empresas cuando se fusionen de aquí cinco meses. O sea, que tenéis que salir como mínimo cinco meses…-no pudo continuar ya que Tomoyo no le dejó y le dijo con los ojos enrojecidos:**

**-¡BASTA BASTA!¡ERES LA PEOR MADRE DEL MUNDO, TE ODIO!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos **

**y me fui corriendo hasta mi habitación, Shaoran corrió y como es el capitán del equipo de fútbol me alcanzó con varias zancadas. No lo pude evitar, me puse a sollozar mucho más fuerte contra su pecho, él me daba palmadas de apoyo y cuando me tranquilicé conversamos y eso es lo que nos dijimos:**

**-¿Porqué lo hizo, por qué me odia tanto mi madre?-le pregunté ya bastante tranquila.**

**-No lo sé, pero no tenemos remedio, tenemos que salir.-me dijo.**

**-Vale, pero ¿y nosotros y las personas que nos gustan?-repliqué, no lo aceptaba.**

**-Se tendrán que acostumbrar-paró de hablar unos segundos-Tú amas a Eriol y yo a Sakura les podemos decir que nos ayuden.**

**-¿Y si se enfadan?, no lo quiero perder Shaoran lo amo mucho, demasiado creo y Sakura es mi mejor amiga y es como una hermana para mí. ¡NO ME LO PERDONARÍA POR NADA EN EL MUNDO!-comencé a sollozar otra vez.**

**Él me volvió a abrazar y me dijo: Tranquila lo entenderán, si se lo explicamos bien.-terminó de decirme.**

**-Shaoran…-ya me había tranquilizado-Shaoran…-ya me estaba cansando-¡SHAORAN, ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR!-le dije un poco enfadada-Lo siento estoy nerviosa y ahora mismo **_**estrangularía**_** a mi madre. (¿OS IMAGINÁIS A TOMOYO ESTRANGULÁNDOLA? ¡MADRE MÍA, QUÉ ESPECTÁCULO! Xd). Shaoran empezó a reír y yo lo seguí, estuvimos riendo cono cinco minutos seguidos sin parar, hasta que nos tranquilizamos.-Shaoran, como mañana es domingo y el lunes empiezan las clases, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a algún lugar y practicamos eso de ser novios?,ya sabes, para acostumbrarnos.**

**-Me parece perfecto Tomoyo…-se quedó callado un momento.-¿Sabes?, mejor de ahora en adelante te llamo Tommy,¿Te parece bien, Tommy?- dijo acariciándome la cara con su mano.**

**-Sí, me parece perfecto.-**

**-Bueno…quedamos mañana todo el día y me pasas a buscar a las diez de la mañana, en el parque de atracciones ¿Sí?-le dije**

**-Me parece bien Tommy.-**

**-Bueno, quedamos así.A las diez.**

**-Adiós Shaoran-y lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla. **

**-Adiós Tommy.**

**Acto seguido, me tumbé en mi cama y me dije en voz alta: Que año nos tocará vivir a mí y a Shaoran.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola!. ¿Cómo le van estas vacaciones?. A mí bien, por favor no seáis muy duros, es mi primer fic.**

**Sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero teníais que saber el porqué de su relación.**

**Me gustaría que me enviaran muchos reviews, me harían muy felices y antes de que se me olvide mi primer fic está dedicado a cierta personita que dice que la **_**obligué**_**, si la obligué a inspirarse y a subir el quinto capítulo ****de 'Prohibido Por Sangre', sip, ****Emiko-hime-sama. Por cierto, te quedó muy bien el capítulo.**

**NOTA: EN LOS PRIMEROS PÁRRAFOS SE DICE YA QUE TOMOYO ESTÁ SALIENDO CON SHAORAN, ESO ****SERIA PARA ENTENDERSE**** Y PARA ENTENDER EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA****.**

**¡ADÍOS!**

**Atentamente**

**Music Of The Sun.**


	2. Cita en el Parque De Atracciones

Notas de la autora: Es mi primer fic, no seáis muy duros/as, PORFA. Bueno, Cardcaptor Sakura pertenece a las maravillosísimas chicas de CLAMP y la historia es mía… Es un ET y está en primera persona, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE:

Las Parejas de Juguete

Cita en el Parque de Atracciones

Eran las ocho y media y me comenzaba a preparar para tener esa _cita_ en el parque de atracciones con Shaoran.

Me había puesto una camiseta de manga corta de color lila, unos jeans no muy ajustados (N/A: Tengan en cuenta que va a un parque de atracciones). Me había puesto brillo de labios, un poco de colorete y un poco de sombra de ojos. El pelo me lo había dejado suelto.

Bajé a desayunar y me encontré con mi madre y le dije:

-Buenos días mamá. ¿Cómo amaneciste?.-

-Muy bien hija y... ¡Por Dios Tomoyo, estás guapísima!-me dijo muy contenta.

-Muchas gracias mamá. Espero que a Shaoran le guste.-

-Seguro que le encantará a Shaoran.-me dijo mi madre guiñándome el ojo izquierdo.

-Vale si tú lo dices...

Ya eran las diez menos cuarto y comencé a ir hasta la puerta principal de mi casa y ahí estaba él. Shaoran vestía una camiseta marrón, unos jeans y unas deportivas. Para mí gusto, Shaoran se veía _exquisito_.

-Tommy, hola. Veo que estás preparada.-me murmuró en el oído y pasó sus bellos brazos por mi cintura. Cosa que no me incomodó en absoluto, claro que ahora que éramos "_novios por publicidad_'"o otra de las muchas "_Parejas de Juguete_" de las tantas que había en el mundo de la alta sociedad.

-Hola _mi_ Shaorancito-dije guiñándole el ojo derecho-¿Preparado para pasarlo en grande en el parque de atracciones?- le dije ahora con ojos soñadores y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de mi pecho.

-Sí Tommy preparadísimo-me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora-¿Nos vamos?-

-Sí-y acto seguido, me ayudó a subir al coche.

Lo que la "Pareja de Juguete" no se dio cuenta, es que no estaban solos. Espiándolos, se encontraba Chijiro Toyotomi, mejor conocido como "Ojos en la sombra". (N/A: ¡YA APARECIÓ CHIJIRO TOYOTOMI!).

Chijiro se dijo a si mismo en voz alta: Estoy seguro que esta pareja es una farsa. Como he oído que van al parque de atracciones, los seguiré y les haré unas cuantas fotos comprometidas y haré de esta exclusiva un trampolín a escala mundial.-Jajajajajajaja.-

Y acto seguido, siguió a la pareja.

_En el parque de atracciones:_

Shaoran me ayudó a salir del coche y entramos al parque. Era muy colorido, con muchas luces y atracciones a las que subirse y prácticamente teníamos todo el día para nuestra _cita_. Y empezaron a caminar a la que sería nuestra primera subida en una atracción ese día.

-Shaorancito-le dije sensualmente-¿Vamos a la montaña rusa?-

-Claro amor.-me cogió de la cintura, como la pareja que _aparentamos _ser. Pero la pareja no se dio cuenta de que les seguía Chijiro Toyotomi y que también subió a la atracción.

_Mientas tanto, en la misma entrada del parque..._

Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Hiraguizawa, entraban por la puerta principal del parque cogidos de la mano.

-Sakura-dijo Eriol-¿Te parece si montamos a la montaña rusa?-

-Claro cariño-hizo una pausa-Pero no me sueltes de la mano que me dan miedo las alturas.-Cuando Sakura terminó de decir la frase, los dos rieron y cogidos de la mano, comenzaron a caminar a la entrada de la montaña rusa.

_En la montaña rusa..._

Las parejas, estuvieron haciendo cola para subirse a la montaña rusa y al cabo de quince minutos, pudieron llegar a la atracción. Pero en el momento de subir, las parejas se perdieron y se separaron, igual que el periodista.

_Al cabo de otros quince minutos..._

Paseaba por el parque intentando saber _dónde _demonios se había puesto Shaoran y entonces...

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Eres tú?-me pregunta una voz a mis espaldas _muy _reconocida para mí, me giro y como lo imaginaba _es_ Eriol, un chico de nacionalidad inglesa que radica aquí, en Japón, Tomoeda, es extremadamente guapo y como Shaoran, tiene a TODO el sector femenino a sus pies y esté babeando por él, es un chico de tez muy blanca, bastante alto, tiene unos ojos azules marinos como el mar o como un zafiro y su pelo es negro con destellos azules. Como se entere de que Shaoran y yo somos pareja, se lía la tercera, la cuarta y quinta Guerra Mundial y por no decir la sexta ya de paso.

Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real

-Eriol amigo, gusto en verte-dije un poco, bastante, muy nerviosa-Creía que no te gustaban los parques de atracciones- (Eriol, estos son sus pensamientos: Espero que ahora Sakura no me encuentre, porque sino se destaparía que somos pareja y arruinaría mi amistad con Tomoyo. (Aquí se termina)).

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help

-Igualmente a ti, a ti tampoco te _encantan_ los parques de atracciones. ¿Me equivoco o no _Tommy_? ¿O es que has cambiado?.- Mierda dos veces, así es como me llama Shaoran y si se entera que he venido con él en una _cita_... ni lo quiero pensar, así que voy a actuar como cualquier día.

-No, no te equivocas Eriol. Me hacía ilusión venir después de tantos años.- Pensé que era normal esa respuesta.

_Al mismo tiempo y en otro lugar del parque..._

-Mierda, mierda y otra vez mierda. ¿Dónde te habrás metido, Tommy?-decía Shaoran Li por haber perdido a _su_Tommy. De repente, una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones: Shaoran... ¿Eres tú? -decía una melodiosa voz y que él conocía _demasiado _bien, se giró y se encontró con su amada, Sakura Kinomoto, que era una joven de 13 años, cabello castaño, portadora de unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas de estatura media y la mejor amiga y prima de mi _novia_. 'Me la voy a cargar' pensó Shaoran.

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

-Sí, soy yo Sakura.-

-¡Vaya, no pensaba encontrarte precisamente aquí, Shaoran!-exclamó la esmeralda.

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

-¿Has venido con alguien, Sakura?-le preguntó el ambarino. No quería que ella le preguntara precisamente _esa _pregunta, porque sabía de sobras que no le podía mentir a la esmeralda. No. Imposible. Misión Imposible.

-Sí.-dijo Sakura muy convencida pero acto seguido, se tapó la boca con las dos manos por haber dicho semejante cosa o palabra.

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

-¿Con _quién_ has venido Saku?-hizo una pausa-. Imposible que hayas venido con tu hermano, porque os mataríais en cuando os metieran juntos en una atracción,-hizo otra pausa y rió-Con tu padre no lo creo, porque no le gustan estos sitios. Tomoyo no lo creo-rió nervioso- ha venido conmigo y…-al oír _eso_, le peló los ojos a Shaoran y le dijo: ¿Cómo que Tomoyo ha venido CONTIGO? Shaoran Li exijo una explicación y que tiene que ser la mejor de tu vida.-dijo Sakura sumamente enfadada.

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

-Verás Sakura…-y le explicó todo lo ocurrido con la madre de Tomoyo, ella y él ayer en la casa de las susodichas.

-Oh Shaoran, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo con Eriol.-dijo aceptándolo.

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

-O sea, tú y Eriol estáis en la misma situación. Nos podríamos ayudar Sakura. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Vale y…Tomoyo ¿dónde está?-

-Ah, no lo sé. ¿La vamos a buscar?-

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

-Sí, vamos.-

_En otro punto del parque..._

Chijiro Toyotomi se maldecía internamente por haber perdido a los novios en cuestión, ¡ese día había perdido la oportunidad de hacerse mundialmente famoso! (N/A: Creo que notan el sarcasmo.)

S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

-Mierda, mierda y más mierda.-se maldecía otra vez el periodista, pero ahora en voz alta y cuando alguien pasaba por su alrededor, lo miraba como si estuviera tarado.

Se movía mucho, pero se dio cuenta de que cada vez que se movía, se perdía un poco más.

_Unos minutos más tarde en otro punto del parque..._

Tomoyo y Eriol iban caminando por el parque y a veces paraban para comprar algo de comer o alguna bebida.

Estaban paseando por el parque y Eriol se detiene, le iba a preguntar algo muy importante para él a la amatista: Tomoyo-la nombrada se paró y le miró a los ojos-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-la amatista asintió y sonrió. Eriol estaba muy nervioso por su respuesta.- ¿A ti, quién te gusta?-dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules comenzando otra vez a caminar con la amatista.

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it

A los pocos minutos de haber comenzado a caminar la amatista, se paró en seco y demasiado ruborizada por _esa_ pregunta que le había hecho su amigo.

-Me gusta_s_...- no pudo acabar porque dos voces los interrumpieron. (N/A: Él no notó la _s_.)

Se giraron y se encontraron cada uno con sus _respectivas e __inoportunas__ parejas._

-¡SHAORAN!-gritó Tomoyo sorprendida al ver a su _novio_.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó Eriol sorprendido al ver a su _novia_.

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo nerviosa.

-Igualmente Shaoran, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Eriol más nervioso que la chica.

-Tomoyo, Eriol-dijo Sakura-Yo y Shaoran ya nos lo hemos dicho todo; lo de las

empresas de nuestros padres, el noviazgo durante cinco meses...Nos tenemos que ayudar. Nosotros dos ya lo hemos pactado y vosotros, también os queréis ayudar. ¿No?-

-Estamos de acuerdo.-finalizaron al unísono.

-Bueno chicos,-ahora habló Shaoran.-¿Vamos yendo a nuestras casas? Está comenzando a oscurecer.

-Vale.- dijeron los tres.

Se fueron todos juntos a las nueve y media de la noche y el periodista _aún_ estaba perdido.

_En la puerta de casa de Tomoyo..._

-Bueno Shaoran, me lo pasé de maravilla.-

-Yo también Tommy. Y... ¿sabes?-

-Sí _Shaorancito_.-dije en tono meloso.

-Creo que esto de ser novios por mera publicidad es una aventura bastante peculiar. ¿No te parece?-

-Sí, ahora que lo dices...-hizo una pausa-Y suerte que ayer nos lo dijeron esto de ser novios, así teníamos este domingo para acostumbrarnos. Y que Eriol y Sakura sepan lo nuestro y nosotros también ayuda y me tranquiliza.-

-Sí, ayuda.-

-Bueno, tendrás ganas de descansar.- Adiós Tommy.-dicho esto, Shaoran le dio un dulce y tierno beso en la boca de su novia que ella correspondió agarrándolo por el cuello y él la agarró por la cintura. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron y Tomoyo se despidió y él se marchó a su casa.

Cuando Tomoyo entró, se encontró a su madre y ésta le preguntó como había ido todo. Tomoyo le respondió un seco '_muy bien_' que su madre no detectó.

Acto seguido, como estaba rendida, se duchó, se cambió y se puso en la cama preparándose para lo que vendría mañana en el instituto Seiji.

Notas de la autora:

¡SÍ, POR FIN LO ACABÉ!

Este capítulo aparte de ir dedicado a mi querida amiga Emiko hime-sama va dedicado a las personas que se entretuvieron en leer el primer capítulo de mi fic: 'Las Parejas De Juguete' y una cosa Chijiro Toyotomi no desistirá tan fácilmente solo por haberse perdido en el parque.

Alguien podría contar _cuántas_veces en este capítulo la palabra '_parque_'.(Yo digo más de diez).

Y una pregunta: ¿Me quedó bien explicado el beso? Díganme mediante un review qué les pareció.

ADVERTENCIA: La canción de SOS (Rescue Me) es totalmente de Rihanna, yo solo la utilizo porque me gusta mucho la canción.

Y otra cosa: ¿Quedó muy corto el fic? (9 páginas de Word). Sé que el otro quedó extremadamente corto…

También me gustaría agradecer a tres personitas que pusieron mi fic en sus Favoritos, sip, Emiko hime-sama (Qué haría sin ti chica.), Kawai Tsuki-Chan, Maandy16 y Love-Amuto19.

Y otra que alguna personitaque me puso a sus Escritores Preferidos, sip, Emiko hime-sama.

VUESTROS REVIEWS:

Amizumi Hiwatari: Gracias por el review y esa pregunta de que Eriol y Tomoyo salían, igual que Sakura y Shaoran, ellos no salían pero se gustan mutuamente. ¡Adiós y muchísimas gracias por tu review!

Emiko hime-sama: No pasa nada hermanita por no haber sido mi primer review, pero si has sido la primera persona que me ha puesto en sus Autores Favoritos y también la primera que votó en mi encuesta. Y te quedaron fenomenales los capítulos. Espero los fics de _Por Amor_ y_ Lágrimas De Esperanza_.

Tommy Hiiragizawa: Bueno, gracias por tu review y eso de que suene al pasado, lo tenía que poner porque sino creo que tendríais dudas. ¡SAYONARA!

Superfangirl: Gracias por tu review y apoyo. ¡Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo!

midori-hanasaki: Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado mi idea. Y el poner tu historia a mis Favoritos, es muy buena. ¡Cuídate!

Cuty Ligia-chan: Pues los han descubierto… (Soy Mala Xd). Imagínate que viene el lunes y están solos frente al peligro, al menos alguien aparte de su familia lo sabe. Gracias

Boggart: Ya te expliqué en un mensaje el porque salen sin peros (Si alguien también lo quiere saber, digánmelo. Yo, encantada.)

Y ya convencí a Emiko para que actualizara y ahora yo… ¡Gracias por tu review!

Naomy: Gracias por tu review y por el cumplido. Es que creo que si lees buenas historias y están bien escritas pues tú también lo harás… ¡Ciao!

Kawai Tsuki-chan: Ya podrás leer el capítulo Xd, y gracias por tu apoyo al decir que es muy buen fic…¡Gracias!

Atentamente,

Music Of The Sun

Posdata: Hay una encuesta en mi profile. Me gustaría que votarais.


	3. El lunes en la escuela

**Notas de la autora:**** Es mi primer fic, no seáis muy duros/as, PORFA. Bueno, Cardcaptor Sakura pertenece a las maravillosísimas chicas de CLAMP y la historia es mía… Es un ET y está en primera **

**persona, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE:**

**Este capítulo dedicado a ****cuatro**** personitas que**** quiero mucho: Emiko hime-sama,**** 0-Luna Love-0**** y**** a**** Cuty Ligia-Chan**** y también a Kawai Tsuki-Chan****.**

**Y otra cosa; ¡EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁ UNA CONVERSACIÓN BASTANTE FUERTE ENTRE TOMOYO Y SU MADRE! **

**Este capítulo lo haré un poco**** más largo. ¡Espero que os valga la espera!**

Las Parejas De Juguete

El lunes en la escuela

Los rayos del Sol me hicieron levantar, eran las siete y media. Vestía con una falda lila y un corsé negro con una chaqueta azul claro y me peiné con dos coletas. _Este es el día..._

Por el camino, me encontré con varias sirvientas de la casa, las saludé y me preguntaron si me pasaba algo o estaba nerviosa, les contesté que no pero por dentro me carcomían los nervios.

Como siempre, mi _adorada _madre desayunaba conmigo...

-Mamá.-dije manteniendo las apariencias-¿Cómo has despertado?-

-Bien.-dijo mi madre.-Pero ayer no me contaste como fue la _cita_.- Casi me atraganto con la comida, es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, estaba tan cansada que me fui a la cama sin dirigirle palabra a mi madre, ahora le _tendría_ que explicarle _todo_. Bueno, la podría evadir, sí, eso es lo que haré.

-Bueno...te lo explico en la cena...-dije terminando de almorzar, corriendo hacia la pica de la cocina, después cogiendo mi mochila y al salir escuché a mi madre gritándome enfadada: ¡Me lo explicarás en la cena con todo lujo de detalles, TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!

Corrí bastante y al girar una calle, me choqué con alguien, al cabo de unos minutos lo miré y sorpresa, era Shaoran.

-Mi Shaoran... ¿Estás bien?-

Solo hay una persona que me _puede_ llamar así.-pensó Shaoran y vi como levantaba la mirada hacía mí y decía. -¡Tomoyo, es decir Tommy!-

-Sí.-le dije sonriente.-Y perdona por chocarme contigo, es que estaba _huyendo _de mi madre.- Shaoran al escucharlo, se echó a reír y cuando se tranquilizó me preguntó: ¿Por qué tendría que huir mi ciruelo de su madre?-preguntó Shaoran. Yo le expliqué lo ocurrido con mi madre.

-Pues yo no le daría muchos detalles.-terminó Shaoran sonriente.

-Bueno. ¿Vamos al instituto?-le pregunté bastante nerviosa.

-Tommy, tranquila no estés nerviosa, recuerda que Sakura y Eriol también lo saben.-Asentí con la cabeza.-

Al llegar cogidos de la mano, todo el mundo nos miraba (N/A: ¡Qué nervios!) y algunos no se creían lo que veían:

Uno de los chicos más codiciados del Instituto, con una chica que en el fondo, es guapísima pero no quiere problemas amorosos. ¡NOVIOS!. O igual que cuando llegaron Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Hiraguizawa, también ¡COGIDOS DE LA MANO!. A todos los admiradores/as de los cuatro susodichos (Que eran bastantes, muchos), se les cayó el ánimo por los suelos al ver esas imágenes.

Desde que entraron en su clase (N/A: Están en la misma clase), todo el mundo les hacía preguntas, como por ejemplo: ¿Quién se declaró primero?, ¿Cuándo fue?... etc...

A Shaoran y Eriol esas preguntas ya les eran familiares, pero en cambio, las chicas estaban muy nerviosas. Ellas _nunca _eran el centro de atención, "solo porque a su madre se le _ocurrió_ esta idea de emparejar a los hijos y tener publicidad." Ahora que lo pienso, en el receso de treinta minutos, le voy a preguntar a Eriol y Sakura el porqué de su relación, con tanto ajetreo no tuve tiempo." (N/A: Agradezco a Boggart su idea, es que en el segundo capítulo, se me pasó...)

_**En el receso...**_

Los cuatro chicos se fueron a un lugar que estaba bastante apartado y comencé a decir: Por cierto, chicos ¿Por qué tenéis una relación?-

-A es porque...-comenzó a decir Eriol.

**Principio de Flash Back:**

**Sakura esperaba en el vestí****bulo de su casa y su padre, le dijo que se vistiera y bajara al vestíbulo inmediatamente.**

**Cuando Sakura vio a su padre le dijo: Padre...-pero Fujitaka la interrumpió-Sígueme hija.-**

**Al entrar en el comedor principal, Sakura**** divisó a Eriol y se preguntó que hacía en su casa, una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.**

**-Señorita Kinomoto.-dijo la madre de Eriol, Sofía Hiraguizawa.-Creo que ya conoces a mi hijo****,**** Eriol.-terminó Sofía.**

**-Sí.-comenzó Sakura.-Sí lo conozco del Instituto, señora Hiraguizawa.-**

**-Perfecto. Sakura, tienes que saber, que lo que te voy a decir ahora es muy en contra de mi voluntad.-prosig****u****ió, Sakura estaba espantadísima.-Tú y mi hijo tenéis que salir juntos durante cinco meses.-terminó Sofía.**

**El cerebro de Sakura tardó unos minutos (bastantes) en captar la oración, pero en cuanto lo hizo, dijo, mejor dicho****,**** chilló: ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!-**

**-Lo que oíste, hija.-dijo su padre.-Lo haréis sí o sí.-(o sea, por narices) (N/A: Lo que viene ahora, (este párrafo), ES PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TENGA SENTIDO...sé que no es verdad.) **

**-¡****¡Pero padre, esto es injusto!**** ¿Y porqué YO ****y no Touya?-Sakura estaba tremendamente enfadada, pero, prosiguió.-Claro, pero tú siempre has querido más a Touya porque era el varón de la casa y yo solo existo porque mamá quiso una niña, nada más y siempre me has tratado como una mierda y que nunca quisiste que naciera.-cogió aire.**** Touya estaba sorprendidísimo, no creía eso y preguntó: ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME PONES A MÍ EN TODO ESTO, SAKURA?****-no quería llamarla 'monstruo', porque se enfadaría todavía más.**

**-****No te meto, es que es la pura verdad. ****Ahora, si me disculpáis, me tranquilizaré ****e iré a mi habitación a preparar las maletas porque me voy a casa de tía Sonomi y de Tomoyo.-****finalizó Sakura.**

**-Sakura.-dijo Eriol, te acompaño. **

**-Como quieras.-dijo la flor de cerezo.**

**-No entiendo porque mi padre me hace esto.-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los lagrimales. Al instante, Eriol la abrazó por la cintura y le dijo: Bueno, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, ¿que te parece si mañana que es domingo, vamos al parque de atracciones y 'celebramos' que hemos empezado una relación?-dijo Eriol divertido y Sakura le envió una mirada asesina: ¿¡CELEBRAR, ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA, ESO ES PARA LLORAR, NO TE DAS CUENTA!-dijo Sakura y acto seguido, Eriol se puso a reír con ganas.-Eriol.-di****jo Sakura.-Es que en este preciso momento,****estrangularía a mi padre.- (N/A: ¿Os suena esta frase de otro capítulo de este fic, a mí sí. Jejeje. Y otra cosa, ¿OS IMAGINÁIS A SAKURA ESTRANGULÁNDOLO? ¡MADRE MÍA, QUÉ ESPECTÁCULO. Lo siento, no me pude aguantar las ganas de escribirlo. Bueno, sigamos con la lectura.) Acto seguido, comenzaron a reír y Sakura le dijo: Vale, me parece perfecto, entonces ¿a las diez?-**

**-Me parece perfecto.-****dijo Eriol.**

**-Bueno, adiós Eriol.-Acto seguido, Sakura lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla.**

**Fin del Flash Back:**

-Sakura, ayer no me dijiste nada de que te querías quedar en mi casa. ¡Bienvenida!, seguro que a mi mamá no le importará.-dije sonriente.

-En serio, Tommy, ¡gracias!-dijo Sakura.

-Lo siento de veras, chicos.-dijo una Tomoyo bastante triste.

-Tomoyo, tú y Shaoran, vuestra situación tampoco es muy diferente a la nuestra.-dijo Sakura.

-Y vosotros, ¿Vuestra situación cómo fue?-dijo Eriol.

-Pues fue así.- **(Nota Importante de Music Of The Sun: Este Flash Back es parecido al del capítulo uno, pero no es igual, hay algunas diferencias.)**

**Principio del Flash Back:**

**Eran las cinco de la tarde, en mi casa, en Tomoeda. Mi madre me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo y que me pusiera guapa, me maquillara y me peinara bien, que era importante y que bajara a las cinco y media.**

**Media hora después:**

**-Mamá, ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué querías…¡Shaoran, gusto en verte!-dije bastante sorprendida.**

**-¿Es que ya os conocéis?**

**-Sí-dijimos los dos al unísono.**

**-Perfecto.-dijo ella-¡ENTONCES CÓMO YA OS CONOCÉIS PODRÉIS SER UNA BONITA PAREJA!**

**-¡QUÉ!-dijimos al unísono por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos. Nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra después de cinco minutos. Ella: con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nosotros dos: petrificados hasta la médula por lo que habíamos oído hace cinco minutos. Shaoran fue el que rompió el hielo:**

**-Nosotros dos… ¿NOVIOS?-nos miramos el uno al otro y pensamos mentalmente: ¿Esta tía se ha vuelto loca o qué? **

**-Si lo que oísteis…-dijo ella ya no con tanta felicidad al saber que no nos había sentado muy bien la idea.**

**-Pero mamá…-dije-Lo que tú no sabes, es que nuestros corazones ya están ocupados.-miré a Shaoran y él asintió. **

**-Bueno, me da igual. Saldréis sí o sí. ¿Entendido? .Os parecerá injusto, muy injusto pero a mí y a los padres de Shaoran nos parece lo mejor para hacer publicidad de nuestras empresas cuando se fusionen de aquí cinco meses. O sea, que tenéis que salir como mínimo cinco meses…-no pudo continuar ya que Tomoyo no le dejó y le dijo con los ojos enrojecidos:**

**-¡BASTA, BASTA!¡ERES LA PEOR MADRE DEL MUNDO, TE ODIO!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos **

**y me fui corriendo hasta mi habitación, Shaoran corrió y como es el capitán del equipo de fútbol me alcanzó con varias zancadas. No lo pude evitar, me puse a sollozar mucho más fuerte contra su pecho, él me daba palmadas de apoyo y cuando me tranquilicé conversamos y eso es lo que nos dijimos:**

**-¿Porqué lo hizo, por qué me odia tanto mi madre?-le pregunté ya bastante tranquila.**

**-No lo sé, pero no tenemos remedio, tenemos que salir.-me dijo.**

**-Vale, pero ¿y nosotros y las personas que nos gustan?-repliqué, no lo aceptaba.**

**Él me volvió a abrazar y me dijo: Tranquila lo entenderán, si se lo explicamos bien.-terminó de decirme.**

**-Shaoran…-ya me había tranquilizado-Shaoran…-ya me estaba cansando-¡SHAORAN, ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR!-le dije un poco enfadada-Lo siento estoy nerviosa y ahora mismo **_**estrangularía**_** a mi madre. (¿OS IMAGINÁIS A TOMOYO ESTRANGULÁNDOLA? ¡MADRE MÍA, QUÉ ESPECTÁCULO! Xd). Shaoran empezó a reír y yo lo seguí, estuvimos riendo cono cinco minutos seguidos sin parar, hasta que nos tranquilizamos.-Shaoran, como mañana es domingo y el lunes empiezan las clases, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a algún lugar y practicamos eso de ser novios?,ya sabes, para acostumbrarnos.**

**-Me parece perfecto Tomoyo…-se quedó callado un momento.-¿Sabes?, mejor de ahora en adelante te llamo Tommy,¿Te parece bien, Tommy?- dijo acariciándome la cara con su mano.**

**-Sí, me parece perfecto.-**

**-Bueno…quedamos mañana todo el día y me pasas a buscar a las diez de la mañana, en el parque de atracciones ¿Sí?-le dije**

**-Me parece bien Tommy.-**

**-Bueno, quedamos así. A las diez.**

**-Adiós Shaoran-y lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla. **

**-Adiós Tommy.**

**Acto seguido, me tumbé en mi cama y me dije en voz alta: Que año nos tocará vivir a mí y a Shaoran.**

**Fin del Flash Back:**

-Y...¿Quienes son vuestras personas especiales?.-preguntó Eriol _"inocentemente"_. Acto seguido, Shaoran y yo nos pusimoscoloradadísimos, pues que "nuestras personas especiales" estaban delante nuestro.

-Bueno...-en este instante, sonó la campana que decía que se terminaba el recreo, a lo que pensé "¡Salvados por la campana!". Todos los alumnos/as, se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Pero no sabían que en cada momento (dentro de la escuela), serían observados por alguien.

Entraron en su aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Y vieron a una persona nueva.

-Chicos.-habló el director del Instituto.-Este será vuestro nuevo profesor de sociales, se llama Maiko Tokohata.-

-Buenos días, profesor.-dijeron todos los alumnos de la clase.

-Bueno, voy a sustituir al señor Takagi.- (antiguo profesor de sociales y que ha pedido la baja porque su mujer le han detectado una enfermedad.)

-Como ha dicho el señor director, mi nombre es Maiko Tokohata.-dijo el profesor. El profesor era de piel blanca, ojos marrones como el chocolate, pelo negro, tez morena y bastante alto.

-Bueno, como no os conozco, presentaos.-dijo Maiko.

Estaban pasando lista y al profesor solo se centró en cuatro nombres: Tomoyo Daidouji, Shaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Hiraguizawa. "Muy interesante", pensó el profesor sonriente. Aquí tenía a sus _presas_.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido, con alguna pregunta embarazosa de esas, y al salir, los cuatro chicos/as, se pararon en donde terminaba el terreno del instituto.

-Una pregunta chicos.-dijo Eriol, y los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿No os parece que el Profesor nuevo se parece a un periodista mediocre? Pero no recuerdo ahora su nombre.-

-Sí.-dijo Sakura.

-Se llama...-dijeron todos. Era... ¡ya está!

-¡Chijiro Toyotomi!-dijeron los cuatro chicas que hasta el propio Chijiro Toyotomi lo había oído AÚN perdido en el parque. (N/A: Jajajaja.).

-Es verdad.-dijo Tomoyo.

-Bueno.-dijo Eriol.-Tendríamos que acompañarlas a su casa...¡Ah, Sakura, no me acordaba que ahora vivirás con Tomoyo!-

-Bueno en verdad Eriol, mañana me mudaré si acaso, no quiero que Tía Sonomi se enfade.-

-Sakura, prima, te puedes mudar hoy, solo hay que llamara tu padre y ¡arreglado!-dije muy sonriente comenzado a caminar.

-¿¡Tú crees Tommy!-dijo mi prima.

-Claro Sakura.-

-Entonces vamos.-

_**En la casa de las Daidouji...**_

-Gracias Eriol por traerme.-dijo Sakura dándole un beso en los labios a modo de despedida. Algo que presencié y me hizo ponerme celosa, pero después me tranquilicé.

-Igualmente, gracias mi Shaoran.-después le di a Shaoran un beso rapidito en los labios, no quería que Sakura se pusiera celosa de mí. Como yo de ella.

-Adiós chicas.-dijo Eriol mirándome como ¿embobado? a mí en vez de Sakura.

Recordé que le tenía que explicar a mi madre la cita de ayer con "Lujo de detalles", eso es lo que se cree ella, nos hace salir juntos y ahora lo quiere saber ¡Anda ya!

Entramos y divisé a mi madre sentada en un sillón y le pregunté si Sakura se podía quedar aquí. Me dijo que sí, pero ahora quería hablare a solas con mi prima.

-Sakura.-dijo cortésmente Somoni.-Tú y ese chico...¿Cómo se llama? ¿Eriol?-Sakura sólo asintió.-¿Estáis en la misma situación que mi hija y Shaoran?-terminó Somomi bastante seria. No era una persona que en los asuntos de negocios, se iba por rodeos.-Por si tu padre no te lo ha dicho, estos noviazgos son para promocionar nuestras empresas.-Sakura asintió- Y que ahora, lo hemos planteado, y durarán un año.-Sakura se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Bueno, sólo quería decirte eso. Adiós.-finalizó Sonomi y se fue a descansar a su habitación.

_**En la habitación de Tomoyo...**_

"Espero que Sakura suba pronto." pensaba acostada en la cama, pero un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡SAKURA, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN?-dije sumamente espantada al ver a mi prima llorando al pie de las escaleras.

-S-sí, no-no te preocupes por mí.- dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y también resbalándole por las mejillas.

-¡SAKURA, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO?-dije ya un poco más tranquilizada pero con mucha preocupación denotada en mi voz.

-Es que...es que tu madre me ha dicho...Sakura Kinomoto te exijo que te tranquilices ahora mismo. Jaja, no pongas esa carita, Tommy es que me digo estas palabras, porque me las decía mi madre cuando me ponía a llorar.-

-Te lo diré, tu madre me ha dicho que nuestros noviazgos, no-noviazgos a-ahora du-durarían un año...-mi prima ya no pudo continuar hablando, se le quebró la voz y se puso a llorar, ahora _me tocaba_ enfrentarme a mi madre. Primero, consolé a Sakura y cuando se tranquilizó, fui a la puerta del despacho de mi madre y llamé: Madre, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, hija.-

Entré en el despacho de mi madre, las paredes estaban pintadas como los colores del atardecer, era de dimensiones bastante grandes, mi madre estaba sentada en una silla detrás de un escritorio de madera importado de Canadá.

-Madre.-me preguntaba si tenía que ser directa o indirecta. "¡Qué estás pensando Tomoyo Daidouji! ¡Tú madre le ha hacho daño (emocionalmente) a Sakura! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Seré MUY directa!."

-¿Por qué le has dicho esas cosas a Sakura, Madre?-"¡Punto para mí! Tenía que sacar a mi madre de sus casillas para que me lo dijera...¿Qué mejor forma que diciéndole alguna cosa que estaba relacionada con sus negocios _así_, de manera directa?"

-¡Ah!, ¿O sea, que ya te lo ha contado?-dijo Sonomi Daidouji todavía sentada, pero ya nerviosa.

-Sí. ¿Y por qué un año, madre? ¿Es que con cinco meses no tenéis tiempo de publicidad? ¿O es por qué nos queréis joder la vida?-mi madre se quedó helada. "Se lo tenía que decir y aún me quedaba más, mucho más que decirle", pensé.

-¡Ahora, respóndeme Tomoyo Daidouji!, ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar de esa forma?-dijo ella, ya levantada y enfadada, se había puesto delante de mí, sólo me pegaría si le decía una cosa: pronombre de segunda persona en singular.

-Tú.-dije bajito, sólo para que mi madre me escuchara. Acto seguido, me dio una bofetada (bastante fuerte) en una de mis mejillas. ¡Qué bien conozco a mi madre!, ¿No lectores?

-¡YO NO TE EDUCADO ASÍ, HIJA!-ahora, le podía decir algo que no se esperaría. Confiad en mí, lectores.

-¡PUES MIRA QUIÉN HABLA, MADRE!-me miró confundida, tenía una cara que claramente decía: ¿De qué estás hablando?-Pues, ¿De _qué_ hablo? ¿Tú madre te educó así? Vender a tus hijos por _dinero_, creo que no...madre. ¡Qué padres en su sano juicio y en sus cinco sentidos, pretenda hacer publicidad con sus hijos!-

(N/A: Creo que esta frase la copié de un review que me enviaron. ¿Saben quién es?) Antes, ella se había quedado helada, pero ahora, ahora estaba...como un iceberg.

-Sabes...-dije sarcásticamente.-no me podía haber tocado una madre tan buena como tú...-dije ya con lágrimas acariciando mi suave rostro y mirándola de reojo, sólo quedaba decir _**dos palabras**_ más: ¡Te odio!-dije ya quebrándose mi suave voz y saliendo corriendo dejando la puerta abierta (mi _madre_, siempre me decía que la dejara cerrada), pero ¿Tenía tiempo de cerrarla?. En el piso de arriba, me desmoroné por completo.

Pasé cinco minutos sollozando, y al minuto, Sakura me cargó en brazos, como había hecho con ella hacía algunos minutos. Al pasar los minutos, le conté que mi madre me había dicho cosas horribles. Sakura me dejó en la cama y me dijo que esperara, que ahora volvía.

**(En esta parte, pondré lo que diga Sakura)**

Salí de la habitación de Tomoyo con el móvil en la mano y me fui a los jardines de la casa. Y marqué el número de Shaoran.

_-¿Sí?, al habla Shaoran Li-_

-Shaoran...necesito que vengas, Tomoyo y su madre han tenido una discusión muy fuerte y está muy mal y...-

_-Voy para allá y...Sakura ¿Le digo a Eriol?-_

-Sí.-

_-Entonces te lo paso.-_iba a replicar, pero al oír la voz de mi _novio_, me callé.

_-Sakura.-_dijo Eriol.- ¿_Puedo ir para allá?, es que me estoy comenzando a preocupar por Tomoyo.-_al escuchar la oración, sonreí, eso demostraba que Eriol le gustaba _mucho_ Tomoyo y viceversa.

-Claro.-

-Bueno, os veo en un rato.-

_-Hasta luego.-_y colgué. Los chicos llegaron y subimos a la habitación de Tomoyo.

**(Ahora, pondré lo que diga Tomoyo)**

Hacía diez minutos que Sakura se había ido y me preguntaba ¿Dónde se había puesto mi prima?

-Tomoyo...-dijo una voz masculina. Un momento ¿¡masculina!

-¿Eriol?, ¿Shaoran?, pero...-una voz me interrumpió.

-Sakura nos llamó y...venimos.-dijo Shaoran.

-¡Qué considerado por vuestra parte! ¡Me encanta tener unos amigos tan buenos como vosotros!-dije emocionada.

-Que bien Tommy, que tengas esa confianza con nosotros.-dijo Eriol.

-Gracias.-hablé ya con lágrimas en los ojos y, acto seguido, me desmoroné otra vez.

-¡Tomoyo!-entre los cuatro, con sus rápidos reflejos, me cogieron y me cargaron hasta mi cama.

-Emmm...Sakura nos lo ha contado todo. Que has tenido una dura discusión con tu madre.-dijo un serio Shaoran.

-Sí, pero no viene al caso...-dije, pero mi prima me interrumpió a media frase.

-¡Tomoyo Daidouji! ¡Cómo que no viene al caso!-

-Vale os lo contaré.-

-No te presionamos Tomoyo, si lo quieres contar y si no, no pasa nada.-dijo Shaoran.

-Sí, así me podré desahogar con alguien.-digo ya sin lágrimas en mis bellas amatistas.

-Te escuchamos.-dijo Sakura.

-Vale, como tú, Sakura me habías dicho que hacer de "**Parejas De Juguete**", ahora duraría un año me dirigí al despacho de mi madre y la encaré. Le dije que nos quería joder la vida y que padre en su Jano juicio vendería a sus hijos por dinero y...ahora que lo pienso...mi madre nunca haría esto, dice que soy (y estoy segura de que es verdad), que soy lo más importante en su vida.-

-¿Sí?-dijo Shaoran.

-Esperadme aquí. Voy a hablar con ella.-dije muy segura de mis palabras.

Me encontraba otra vez delante del despacho de mi madre, la gran Sonomi Daidouji. Quería entrar, pero oí otra voz aparte de la de mi madre:

-Sí, muy bien, ¿Cómo está el contrato de la empresa Sonomi?-dijo una voz, era la primera vez que la escuchaba, y decidí irme, puede que mi madre se enfadara más de lo que estaba, pero la conversación tomó un rumbo diferente al que iba a parar.

-¿Ya conseguiste que esos chicos se hicieran parejas?-estaba boquiabierta, ese señor estaba detrás de todo este lío de las "Parejas De Juguete". Todavía había más cosas que escuchar.

-Sí.-dijo mi madre. Estaba ¿asustada?. Madre mía, tenía que ser un tema _realmente_ serio para que mi madre estuviera así.

-Espero que lo de los chicos no lo sepa la prensa, se iría todo a perder.-

-Señor Yamamoto, ¿algo más?-me quedé helada al saber el nombre del hombre...ese señor se llama Marco Yamamoto, es un periodista de MUY buena reputación en el mundo del periodismo...¡ahora entendía el porqué de nuestras relaciones! Eran un contrato en que las dos empresas salían beneficiadas: por una parte, la empresa de mis padres: Empresas Daidouji y por otra parte la empresa de Marco Yamamoto: Empresas Yamamoto, la empresa de televisión de Japón; Empresas Yamamoto vende la exclusiva y a mí madre la beneficia dándole publicidad y así, compran sus productos por el morbo. Eso sí que es una buena jugada, tengo que admitirlo, pero lo que no me gusta es que ¡nosotros seamos parte de la publicidad!. Ahora entiendo porque nos dijo: **Os parecerá injusto, muy injusto pero a mí y a los padres de Shaoran nos parece lo mejor para hacer publicidad de nuestras empresas cuando se fusionen de aquí cinco meses. ****Nos dijo eso para despistarnos,**** claro, no podía decir: saldréis porque lo digo yo y el señor Marco Yamamoto.** ¡Oh no! Sale alguien. Me escondí detrás de un sillón bastante grande. Vi salir al señor Yamamoto, con un rostro sonriente. Pero claro, una no se puede estar toda la vida escondida, _quería irme_ de ahí, hasta que ese señor se hubiera ido de _mí _casa. Pero solté un tímido gritito, pero los guardaespaldas (que se habían quedado dentro del despacho), me oyeron y que va a pasar...piernas ayudadme.

Sé que mi madre me dice siempre que no corra dentro de casa, pero esta vez es una excepción; lo es porque si tienes a dos matones (refiriéndose a los guardaespaldas), que te persiguen, pero tengo la ventaja de que soy muy joven, y soy rápida corriendo y que me conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano.

La casa tenía dos escaleras, para subirte a la de la izquierda, tenías que ir por la izquierda, claro e igual que con la derecha por la derecha, pero había una _pequeña _diferencia, era que si vas por la izquierda, el camino es más corto (N/A: ¿Dije pequeña?), corrijo es MUCHO MÁS CORTO. ¿Por cuál fui? Eso es fácil de adivinar, por la izquierda. Claro, pero los matones, ellos a su mundo, los muy tontos se fueron por la derecha.

Claro, pero me acordé de que Shaoran, Eriol y Sakura estaban en mi habitación y, cuando voy a mi habitación siempre cojo la escalera de la derecha...os explicaré porqué: Simplemente que haces un poco más de recorrido pero al subir la escalera, es la primera puerta a la derecha. ¡Dios mío! ¡Los van a ver!. Tengo que idear un plan...¡ya está! Simplemente, correr más y más rápido. Pues eso voy a hacer. ¡Madre Mía! ¡Sí que soy rápida!. Jejeje...miré por el ojo de la escalera y los matones todavía estaban subiendo la escalera del segundo piso. (N/A: Las habitaciones están en la tercera planta.) "No hay tiempo que perder", me dije a mí misma.

-¡Shaoran Sakura, Eriol!-dije casi sin aliento.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Pero porqué estás así?-me preguntó mi prima.

-Ahora...-dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire.-os lo explico.-

-Vamos.-dije señalando la puerta, diciéndoles con la mirada que salieran. Ya fuera, les dije que me siguieran.

Bajamos las escaleras de la izquierda nos fuimos a esconder a ejem...digamos a un cuarto de limpieza, pero se me ocurrió una pregunta, mejor dicho, la _pregunta_: ¿Por qué nos escondíamos? Pues ahora que lo pensaba, no sé el porqué del correr. Creo que fue la emoción del momento.

-Jajaja, Tommy, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-dijo un divertido Eriol.

-Pues...ejem es que cuando quería ir a disculparme con mi madre pues descubrí que...-comencé muy ruborizada.

-¿Qué descubriste, primita?-dijo Sakura.

-Pues que el señor Marco Yamamoto está detrás de las parejas. Mejor dicho, de nuestras parejas.-

-¿Qué?-gritaron al unísono.

-Y eso no es todo...el señor Yamamoto y mi madre hicieron un contrato en que acordaban en que Empresas Daidouji, haría que sus hijos fueran "Parejas De Juguete", por mera publicidad, claro que ese dato de "Las Parejas De Juguete", nunca saldría a la luz y mi madre conseguiría publicidad y por eso, comprarían los productos por el morbo y es aquí donde entra la revista de Yamamoto: Mi madre le vende la exclusiva a él, a su revista y él se enriquece a causa de Empresas Daidouji. Pero esto, creo que mi madre ha aceptado más por miedo que por dinero, ya que la empresa de mi madre está forrada. Y nos dijo que lo había hablado con tú padre Shaoran, eso es mentira, pero no nos podría haber dicho: "Lo dijo yo y el señor Marco Yamamoto".-

-Y Tommy, ¿a qué se puede relacionar el miedo de tu madre con ese señor?-me preguntó Shaoran.

-Pues no lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que oí que lo habían juzgado por pertenecer a los Yakuza.-

-¿YAKUZAS? ¿Por qué preguntas Shaoran?.-dijo un espantado Eriol.

-¿YO?...a propósito, ¿qué es un Yakuza?-preguntó un ambarino curioso.

-Sí, ¿Qué es?-preguntó también una curiosa esmeralda.

-Haber...Eriol, ¿se lo explicas tú o se lo explico yo?.-

-Mejor explícaselo tú Tommy, tú has sido la que ha empezado a contar la historia y tú, la tienes que acabar de explicar...aparte que yo me quiero reír con la expresión de su cara al saber qué es un Yakuza...jejeje.-

-¡Eriol, no seas malo!-le espetó Sakura a Eriol.

-Va, Tommy, explica.-dijo Shaoran.

-Pues simplemente...los Yakuza son la mafia japonesa.-dije tan tranquila, pero por dentro estoy un poco intranquila...sí ya lo sé es que mi madre se relacionara con Yakuzas...no me gustaba nada.

-¡AHG!.-dijo una horrorizada Sakura.

-Tranquila Saku, que no es par...¿lo habré oído mal?, ¿Tommy has dicho MAFIA JAPONESA, por algún casual?.-me preguntó Shaoran y yo asentí.

-Vale, nos tenemos que preocupar y ¡mucho!.-

-Esperad, voy a mirar si el señor Yamamoto ya se ha ido.-

-Es la segunda que dices eso Tommy.-dijo Eriol.

-¿Y sabes Eriol?-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí?.-dijo Eriol esperanzado.

-_Cállate ya_.-lo había dejado sin palabras. Sakura y Shaoran, disimilaban su risa.

-...-

Bajé del ejem...cuarto de limpieza y como dijo Eriol, volví a entrar al despacho y vi una imagen que me dejó sin palabras...Mi madre, la gran Sonomi Daidouji llorando, no me lo pensé dos veces y fui con mi madre.

-¡MAMÁ!.-chillé con una voz tan aguda, que toda la mansión, vibró.

_**En el cuarto de limpieza...**_

Los chicos, que estaban esperando a la amatista, oyeron un ¡MAMÁ! muy fuerte y decidieron ir a mirar qué

pasaba.

_**Otra vez con Tomoyo...**_

-¡MAMÁ!.-chillé con una voz tan aguda, que toda la mansión, vibró.

-¡Hija, lo siento de veras!.-

-Mamá...¡no pasa nada!.-

-Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿Cómo qué _no pasa nada_?.-

-Porque lo digo yo y sé que lo haces por miedo, para que no hunda la Empresa, te entiendo...y saldremos y siento haberte dicho esas cosas tan malas...¡lo siento!.-

-Te perdono...-dijo Sonomi.

Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran, que ya habían bajado, habían escuchado toda la conversación entre madre e hija, estaban muy contentos, tenían en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber visto tan bonita escena.

-Bueno...¿decimos algo?-preguntó Eriol.

-Sí.-dijo Shaoran, pero Sakura se adelantó.

-¡Tía Sonomi! ¡Tomoyo!.-

-¡Saku...¡Eriol, Shaoran! ¿Cuándo habéis...-dijo Sonomi, pero Shaoran la interrumpió.

-Pues si lo que usted quiere saber cuando llegamos...-Eriol estaba pálido, aparte, no sabía qué decir, no le podía decir el verdadero motivo del _porqué_ estaban aquí.

-Queríamos ver a nuestras respectivas novias.-Shaoran interrumpió a Eriol y a aparte, le sacó las castañas del fuego. (N/A: Que esta frase hecha no suene mal; cuando _le sacas las castañas del fuego_ a alguien, quiere decir que te ayuda, mejor dicho, que te hace alguna cosa, como por ejemplo: si tú te atarean una faena (puede ser arreglar tu habitación), tú no lo haces y otra persona lo tiene que hacer por ti. No sé si en castellano existe...pero en catalán si existe...)

-Ahhh...entiendo.-dijo mi madre.

-Pues...nada más...creo que es hora que nos vayamos.-dijo Eriol.

-Esperad...-comenzó mi madre.-espero que no me guardéis rencor ni nada parecido...-pero Eriol la interrumpió.

-Usted esté tranquila señora Daidouji, entendemos que aceptó por miedo.-dijo Eriol.

-Ahhh...¡sí que corren rápido los rumores! Creo que mi hija tiene una lengua muy larga y todo lo dice a la ligera...-dije mi madre muy divertida. Me puse roja de la vergüenza y todos rieron y yo también me incluyo.

-Bueno; Eriol, Shaoran es mejor que os fuerais yendo.-dijo Sonomi.

-Vale.-dijeron los dos chicos.

-Pero voy a llamar a mi chófer y os va a llevar.-

-No hace fa…-pero mi madre interrumpió a Shaoran.

-No me lo hagas volver a repetir Shaoran Li…-yo casi no me podía aguantar las ganas de reír, mi prima en las mismas que yo y Eriol se estaba divirtiendo a costa de Shaoran y el ambarino, pues…digamos que estaba bastante ruborizado gracias a un sentimiento llamado vergüenza.

-Bueno, vale.-se rindió Shaoran.

_**En el coche con los chicos…**_

-Ah Shaoran, gracias por sacarme del apuro.-

-De nada…-comenzó a hablar Shaoran sonriente, pero su rostro se tornó serio.-Me devolverás el favor Eriol…-al ojiazul sólo le recorrió una gotita de sudor por la sien. Shaoran era bastante…digamos…que daba miedo a la hora de devolverle un favor.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.**

**Quiero aclarar que: CHIJIRO TOYOTOMI Y MAIKO TOKOHATA SON ****LA MISMA PERSONA****. SÍ, MAIKO TOKOHATA ES UNA IDENTIDAD FALSA PARA 'INTENTARLES' HACER UNA FOTO A 'LAS PAREJAS DE JUGUETE' Vamos a ver si lo consigue...jejeje.**

**Me lo voy pensar, pero creo que el siguiente capítulo se va a llamar "Dos chicos**** nuevos **** y...¿enamorados de nosotras?". Seguramente...jejeje... **

**Bueno, vamos con los reviews:**

**Tommy Hiiragizawa:**** Sí, yo SIEMPRE voy a contestar los reviews de**** todo el mundo que me enví****e uno. Es que me encanta. Es más, gracias a ti por leer mi fic. ¡Sayonara!**

**Tsukimine12:**** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Espero que este tambi****én te guste este!**

**Boggart:**** Jejeje...(risa nerviosa), cuando leí tu review, me dejaste con el alma a los pies. Intentaré no escribir tan textualmente y lo del "Beso", ya lo arreglé. Espero que te queden las cosas más claras entre Eriol y Sakura. ¡****Adiós!**

**Emiko hime-sama:**** ¡HERMANITA! ¡Cuándo leo un review tuyo, me alegras la vida! ****Sí ¡maravillosas clases! Sí y... ¡estúpido Internet! Pero sin el Internet...¡Qué podríamos hacer sin él! ****Y eso de mi nuevo fic...**

**¿Qué te parece si primero te lo envío y me dices lo que piensas? ****Sí, Chijiro Toyotomi...sólo ha salido un capítulo en la historia, pero...¡me he encariñado con él! Y s****i,**** su sentido de orientación no es muy bueno que digamos (corrijo ¡bueno, eso es quedarse corto, es muy bueno!) jejeje...****Y otra cosa...¡habrá más cosas sobre Chijiro Toyotomi!****Haber qué hará para conseguir las fotos, pero va a ser muy divertido...te lo aseguro.**

**Posdata: ¡Te quiero muchísimo hermanita!**

**0-Luna Love-0: ****¡Hola chica! ¡Pues me alegro mucho que te engancharas tanto a mi fic! Sí ¿Qué padre en su ****S****ano juicio vendería a sus hijos por dinero? Raro, pero en la realidad, hay personas que lo hacen. ¡Sayonara!**

**naomy:**** ¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, sí creo que Rihanna es una de las mejores cantantes de estos tiempos (eso dicen) ¡Sayonara!**

**Perla1498:**** ¡Perlita! (¿Te importa que te llame así?****)**** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste. Ciao.**

**Cuty Ligia-chan:**** Cuty-chan... ****Cuidado con OLBIDARTE de los reviews... Y no sé si te perdonaré TAN fácilmente. XD. Espero que te gustara el capítulo. Estoy terminando un fic**** que tendrá ****la canción de...no sé si te lo diré ahora...¡ESO TE PASA POR OLBIDARTE DE DEJAR REVIEWS! Te lo diré, pero ahora... nop. Jejeje. ¡Adiós!**

**ShiaandTen:**** Aquí tienes la tercera parte ¡Disfruta de la lectura! ¡Bye!**

**Kawai ****Tsuki-Chan: ****¡Hola chica! ¡Por fin te veo por aquí! Jejeje****…Gracias por decir que me quedó genial e igualmente la canción… ¡Haber qué te parece MAIKO TOKOHATA! ¡Ya podrás leer el tercer capítulo! Adiós Sora. **

**Jejeje... 10**** reviews no está**** nada**** mal****…**

**Atentamente,**

**Music Of The Sun**

**Posdata: ¡Todavía está la encuesta en mi profile!**


	4. Dos chicos nuevos y ¿enamorados?

**Notas de la autora: Es mi primer fic, no seáis muy duros/as, PORFA. Bueno, Cardcaptor Sakura pertenece a las maravillosísimas chicas de CLAMP y la historia es mía… Es un ET. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE:**

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza...gomen...no hay excusa que valga por haber tardado tanto.**

**Y dedicado a mi hermanita. Y este capítulo; también a cierta personita que cursó 'Estada a l'empresa'para subir nota en un diario local de nuestra ciudad. **

_Pensamientos personajes._

Las Parejas De Juguete:

Dos chicos nuevos y...¿enamorados de nosotras?

Como todos los días, hice lo mismo por la mañana. Y como sabéis, como había perdonado a mi madre, ahora nos llevábamos mejor que nunca, porque si le pasaba algo acerca de _Las Parejas De Juguete_, primero me lo consultaba a mí y después le decía qué me parecía y el día siguiente se lo comunicaba los chicos.

Bueno, el día después de saber que mi madre estaba siendo manipulada por Marco Yamamoto, Yakuza de alto secreto, la maratón que tuve que hacer...jeje...eso estuvo bien...al grano, hoy toca vivir el día de hoy.

Lo que no nos podíamos imaginar era _cuántas_ sorpresas tendríamos en el día de hoy.

Pues...con la rutina de todos los días, y esto es lo que pasó al llegar a la escuela:

Antes que nada, los chicos y yo nos reunimos en el Parque Pingüino para encontrarnos todos juntos y fuimos yendo hacia el colegio de Secundaria Seiji.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, fuimos a nuestras clases y el profesor Maiko Tokohata, que era el profesor que nos tocaba en esa hora, nos dijo que a partir de hoy habría dos chicos nuevos en la clase.

-Ejem...estos son vuestros dos nuevos compañeros; Kyne e Iyashu Mitoshi, pasad chicos.-los chicos en cuestión pasaron. Extremadamente atractivos. Todas se les quedaron viendo embobadas. Bueno...siempre hay excepciones: unas chicas de orbes esmeraldas y amatistas, respectivamente. Los chicos eran hermanos gemelos; se portaban estupendamente entre ellos y eran especialmente buenos para hacer de las suyas en cualquier sitio. Tienen los ojos de un color verde bastante oscuro y con el cabello marrón oscuro y eran bastante altos, con rasgos afilados en sus caras y con cuerpos ejercitados y musculados, como chicos que gustaban de practicar todo tipo de deportes.

En el momento en que el profesor les ordenó pasar delante de la clase para presentarse, sus verdosas miradas siempre estuvieron puestas en dos chicas, para ellos, muy interesantes y guapas: Sakura y Tomoyo, quiénes se empezaron a poner nerviosas por ser el objetivo de sus penetrantes miradas. Tenían deseos de acercarse a esas preciosidades.

-Muy buenos días. Mi nombre es Mitoshi Kyne y vengo de Estados Unidos. ¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos!-lo último lo digo con una bonita y sincera sonrisa que dejó a una mitad de la población femenina con la baba cayéndoles de sus bocas.

_Siempre tiene que ser así…bah…qué remedio…_, pensó Iyashu, entre irritado y divertido por las ocurrencias de su hermanito gemelo menor.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Mitoshi Iyashu y vengo de Grecia con mi hermano.-éste sonrió torcidamente y con arrogancia, dejando a la otra mitad femenina anonadadas y encantadas.

-Bueno…haber…joven Iyashu; siéntese a la izquierda de la señorita Daidouji. Por favor, Daidouji, levante la mano.-le dictó su profesor. Tomoyo no se pudo negar, así que hizo lo que le pidió su profesor. No sabía porqué pero esos gemelos le daban muy mala espina. Así que lo recibió con una sonrisa. Aunque estuviera nerviosa, no quería que éste lo notara ya que le parecía el más perspicaz de los dos.

-Encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Daidouji Tomoyo; espero que nos llevemos bien.-ahora si le dedicó una bonita sonrisa a la que el chico se quedó sin palabras. Nunca una chica lo había dejado si nada qué decir ni hacer. _¿Qué me pasa? No puedo caer sólo ante esa sonrisa_; se preguntó a sí mismo. Con un asentimiento y dirigiéndole una de sus torcidas sonrisas, se sentó en el lugar dicho por su profesor.

-Y usted, Kyne, siéntese a la derecha de la señorita Kinomoto. Alce la mano.-como hizo su hermano, se dirigió a la chica de preciosos ojos verdes ya que ésta alzó su mano cómo le mandaron. Des del primer momento que la vio, le pareció una chica muy bonita. Al llegar al lugar indicado, le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muy buenos días preciosa! Me llamo Mitoshi Kyne. Espero que seamos buenos amigos, linda.- o algo más, guapísima, pensó él sonriendo macabramente para sus adentros. La ojiverde estaba ya nerviosa. _Aunque_ no fuese la persona más observadora del mundo, se dio cuenta desde que el chico se presentó, no dejaba de mirarla y su hermano a su prima Tommy. Intentó serenarse efectuando un suspiro tranquilizador para contestarle.

-¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura y espero llevarme bien contigo.-le sonrió tímidamente, a lo que el chico se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, lo cual, en vez de extrañarle, le sorprendió un poco su repentino sonrojo. Carraspeó un poco y miró a su hermano y a la chica de orbes amatistas y sus ojos se desorbitaron; ¡¿su hermano, donjuán por excelencia, se había quedado petrificado en el sitio por una sonrisa dulce?! Por un lado, su cara mostró signos de querer soltar carcajadas detrás de otra, pero interiormente, aunque no se le notara, estaba preocupado por la reacción de su hermanito y la suya misma por su repentino sonrojo, _¿qué narices me ha pasado?_, se cuestionaba a sí mismo. No tenía que haber nada que entorpeciera su misión.

-Bueno, jóvenes, sentaos y separad sus mesas; examen sorpresa.-dijo el profesor y acto seguido, la clase se puso a reclamarle; ¡¿un examen?! y ¡¿con dos compañeros nuevos?! Que por un casual ¿el día de los Inocentes era?

-No os enfurruñéis; además no contará nota alguna para las evaluaciones, sólo es para ver qué recordáis del año pasado y para comprobar el nivel de los dos alumnos nuevos.-los susodichos al oír lo último pusieron cara de _¿es necesario? _y arquearon, cabe decir, al mismo tiempo, la ceja izquierda al ver como casi todos sus compañeros les miraban con odio por ser los "causantes" de la propuesta del profesor.

Las otras clases pasaron sin incidentes destacables pero la amatista y la esmeralda estaban bastante nerviosas pues los chicos nuevos no las dejaban de mirar y las féminas de su clase estaban que pagarían a alguien pasa asesinarlas y hasta oían algún comentario como ''¿por qué las miran tanto? Tendrían que mirarme a mí", o "Tengo que ingeniármelas para sentarme al lado de alguno de los chicos nuevos. ¡Seguro que es por eso que las miran tanto y ¡tengo que empezar a ir con ropa más provocativa!, etc, etc, etc.

_**En la universidad con Touja…**_

Faltaban unos diez minutos para las diez de la mañana y el primogénito de los Kinomoto, como buen alumno que era, llegaba temprano a la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokyo, más conocida como la Tōdai. El chico aparentaba estar tranquilo y bien por fuera pero por dentro todavía pensaba en las palabras dichas por su hermanita Sakura. ¿De verdad su padre miraba siempre por su bien y a ella la dejaba de lado? No quería que en el futuro, su _pequeño monstruo_ lo odiase.

-¡Touja!-lo llamó una voz bastante conocida para él, era Edward Ghate, su mejor amigo des de la infancia.

-¡Eh, tío! ¿Qué tal Ed?-le estrechó la mano para saludarle amigablemente.

-¿Te has enterado del súper cotilleo de hoy?-cuestionaba el chico con entusiasmo.

-¿Cotilleo? No sé de qué me estás hablando…-decía Touya confundido pero desinteresadamente y sin muchos ánimos, aunque los dos se conocían desde pequeños por las empresas de sus padres, Edward era un despistado de primera y que, esta vez, Touja agradecía a los dioses que fuera así ya que si le preguntaba por qué estaba de esa manera, le acabaría contando y lo quería meditar bien para intentar hablar con su hermana después de clases. Quería intentar ser un buen hermano por una vez. Conseguirlo y hacerlo ya por largos años.

-¡Sí! Hoy he sabido que, justamente, en nuestra clase, habrá una chica nueva y ¡que es preciosa, un ángel personificado! ¡Yo ya quiero que sea mi novia!-Touya se echó a reír por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo; ¿ángel personificado?. Se esperaba otras cosas, viniendo de él, como, por ejemplo, preciosa, diosa, Venus o Afrodita personificadas, linda chica, lindura de chica; pero éso, no. Al menos, su amigo lo había hecho reír, cosa que ahora le parecía imposible, con los quebraderos de cabeza que tenía con su familia.

Edward Ghate era un chico de 20 años de nacionalidad inglesa que cursaba la carrera universitaria de Enfermería con unas notas bastante buenas ya que, como siempre él mismo alegaba; era la pasión de su vida, aunque Touja siempre se reía de dichos comentarios

-Bueno, habrá que ver.-decía el chico todavía divertido y respondiendo a la exclamación de Edward de _querer_ _salir_ con la chica nueva.

-Bueno, amigo, te dejo que tengo que ir a ver a mi diosa. ¡Nos vemos!-Touya se volvió a reír. Miró su reloj. Mancaban cinco minutos todavía para las diez y estaba al lado de su Facultad. Así que no tenía por qué correr, se dijo a sí mismo.

Empezó a caminar por el campus universitario y en unos dos minutos, llegó a su Facultad. Iba a doblar la esquina pero se chocó con algo. O más bien, _alguien_. Una chica. Una chica preciosa. Preciosísima.

-Perdona. ¡Lo siento mucho! Estaba buscando unas cosas y no vi por dónde iba y choqué contigo. ¿Te encuentras bien?-la chica, que tenía la cabeza baja y se veía bastante avergonzada, levantó su rostro y el chico no pudo evitar quedarse embobado con ella y sonrojarse un poco, aunque lo pudo controlar de un modo bastante aceptable. Su mirada era verdosa con tintes azulados que la hacían ver más hermosa, si éso era posible. Si a Edward le permite _coger prestada_ una de sus frases, escogería y, sin dudar, la de la personificación de Venus.

Sí, definitivamente ése alias le quedaba de perlas. Dejémosle ocupar el puesto de la diosa romana de la inteligencia, la guerra, de los artesanos o de los estudiantes.

-S-í, tranqui-la.-carraspeó y continuó hablando.-Te veo un poco perdida. ¿Quieres que te ayude con alguna cosa? ¿Alguna indicación?-

-¡Sí!-le sonrió ella con una gran sonrisa amigable a lo que las mejillas de él se volvieron a teñir de rojo. Aunque ahora, éste era un poco más intenso.-Estaba buscando la Facultad de Medicina, ¿sabes dónde está?-

-Pues has tenido suerte porque yo voy a esa misma Facultad. Aunque ibas bien, está en este mismo edificio. ¿Por qué salías de él?-preguntó el chico, extrañado.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué suerte la mía!-se rió. Si; _suerte__ la tuya de encontrarte a tal bombón que va a tu misma Facultad y que es tan amable y que ¡hasta cuándo se sonroja, parece un niño pequeño! ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad pequeña! ¡Un novio decente!¡ ¡__**Decente**__! ¡Aprovéchalo!_; la chica se sonrojó bastante por el comentario de su voz interior pero lo supo controlar bastante bien.-Ehmm…¿te importaría a-acompañarme? Etto...es que hasta soy capaz de volverme a perder.-y finalizó con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa a la que el chico no pudo evitar a volver a pensar que era _la personificación de Venus_.

-De acuerdo, ¡vamos!.-ella asintió contenta y él la guió por el campus.

_**Con Tomoyo; Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura en la cafetería…  
**_

Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol salían de su clase y justamente, sonó el timbre para la esperada hora del receso. Fueron a ver si podían estarse sentados en la cafetería del instituto, pero desistieron al ver que había demasiado ruido y barullo para poder charlar tranquilamente, además que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y en una, se encontraban, para desgracia de los chicos, los nuevos gemelos. Las chicas les dijeron a sus novios que porqué no irlos a ver y a hablarles ya que, como ellas suponían, al ser nuevos, no contaban con amistades en el centro.

Inmediatamente, sus novios se lo negaron enérgicamente, a los dos les daban bastante mala espina esos dos nuevos gemelos y no querían que, en ningún momento, se acercaran a sus novias.

-Porque no y siempre será no, por favor Tommy, no quiero que peleemos.-decía el ambarino, cansado ya del tema. Llevaban así casi toda la mañana en los periodos entre clase y clase.

-De acuerdo.-le tomó cariñosamente la mano.-Dejémosles aquí y vayamos los cuatro a comer fuera, ¿os parece bien?-les peguntó con la mirada a Eriol y Sakura. Éstos asintieron sin ningún tipo de problema.

_**En la universidad...**_

-¡Espera un momento!-exclamó la nueva universitaria parándose abruptamente en uno de los pasillos de la Facultad de Medicina de la Tōdai.-Me he acordado de algo que te tenía que haber preguntado desde…pues desde el principio.-

-Pues…tú dirás…-dijo el chico un poco confundido.

-Ettto…¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó ella con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y Touja casi se cae al estilo anime.

-Ehhh…-sonrió él de manera torcida y le dio la mano como si no se hubiesen visto en la vida.- Me llamo Touja Kinomoto, y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Ledia Mitoshi, encantada.-le siguió el juego al chico y le tendió su mano.

-¿Ledia? Nunca lo había oído, pero es un bonito nombre.-le sonrió Touya. Ella se sonrojó un poco aunque sus mejillas, para la suerte de Ledia, no lo demostraron con demasiado fervor.

-Aquí en Japón debe ser bastante poco conocido. Es de origen griego. Significa 'señora' y en la mitología de la antigua Grecia, fue la hija de Testio de la región de Etólia. Tiene descendencia con el todopoderoso rey de los dioses olímpicos Zeus ya qué el la sedujo convirtiéndose él en cisne y madre de tales personajes mitológicos como _la manzana de la discordia_, Helena de Troya y Pólux, presuntos hijos semidioses con el dios y por otra parte, Cástor y Clitemnestra, supuestos hijos humanos con su marido Tindáreo. Se ve que me encanta mi nombre, ¿no?-los dos se rieron a carcajadas. Al minuto, se tranquilizaron un poco y retomaron la conversación.

-Si es de origen griego, entonces tú eres…-la chica lo cortó y completó ella la frase.

-Sip, soy griega y a mucha honra.-finalizó divertida Ledia con una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo único que pudo interrumpir su charla fue el timbre de la Facultad, marcando las diez de la mañana, es decir, la hora de entrar a clase.

Touya se sentó en su lugar y Ledia esperó a que viniera el profesor para presentarse delante de la clase.

-Bueno, chicos-empezó el maestro.-hoy tendremos una nueva alumna en clase, espero que la ayudéis a incorporarse. Por favor, preséntate.-se dirigió a ella.

-Me llamo Mitoshi Ledia, vengo de Estados Unidos pero soy de Grecia.-finalizó con una hermosa sonrisa.

Muy bien, Ledia, siéntate al lado de Kinomoto, levante la man…-

-Muchas gracias profesor, pero ya sé quién es.-le sonrió, se sentó, sacó sus libros y empezó para ella el primer día de universidad.

Nuestras 'Parejas de Juguete', terminaron de almorzar y fueron, otra vez, a sus respectivas, aunque las chicas tenían que aguantar el mal humor que acarreaban sus respectivos _novios_ ante la anterior conversación que trataba de los nuevos gemelos.

-Pero Eri…-intentó pensar un buen razonamiento para su pareja, mas él, no le dio tiempo ya que empezó a blasfemar en contra de _ésos_, como él y Shaoran los llamaban desde el momento en que su profesor se los presentó esta mañana.

-No Saku, ya te he dicho dos veces que no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer con _ésos_, y ahora, te lo repito una tercera vez ¡No!-respondió el inglés furioso y, acto seguido, entró a su correspondiente aula zanjando el tema con su novia Sakura.

Al mismo tiempo que se efectuaba el anterior pleito, Tomoyo tenía que lidiar con las enfadadas palabras de Shaoran por el acercamiento de _esos_ gemelos.

-¡Venga Shao! ¡Tampoco son tan malos si los conociéramos mej…-la chica de orbes amatistas no pudo terminar la frase ya que si novio la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Que no, Tomoyo! Estoy en la misma posición que Eriol no ahora y ni después!- el chico se perdió, como su amigo Eriol, dentro de clases, escabulléndose de la mirada de su novia. Ambas primas se acercaron a conversar en los pocos minutos que quedaban de receso.

-No sé porqué se han puesto así, yo creo que no son malos, ¿tú qué crees, Tommy?-preguntó Sakura.

-No sé Saku…no los conocemos de nada y no sabemos de dónde vienen ni nada de ellos...Supongo que lo mejor, si te parece bien, será que intentemos no pelearnos con nuestros novios…no quiero que ninguno de los dos se distancie de nosotras…-Tomoyo le relató su punto de vista a su prima a lo que la oji-verde se quedó pensando las palabras de su prima, no había caído en esa posibilidad, y, de pronto, sintió miedo por la reacción de su Shao hacia ella.

-Es verdad. No quiero hacerle daño a Shao…aunque tampoco a Eriol, tú ya me entiendes…-esclareció Sakura la frase para que Tomoyo no pensara mal de ella, aunque su prima le entendió bien el punto.

-Tranquila, te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a Eriol y claro que tampoco a Sharoan que es uno de mis mejores amigos.-finalizó un poco sonrojada.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que un par de orbes verdes las miraban interesados.

Se quedaron hablando fuera de su aula sobre trivialidades unos cuantos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre que marcaba el final del receso y designaba la hora de entrar a clases.

-Bueno, mejor dejamos de hablar aquí que ya viene nuestro profesor, ¿lista para una clasecita de mates?-le guiñó de manera divertida el ojo a la esmeralda. A lo que la amatista entró a la clase y su prima se quedó pensando y…

-¿¡Mates!? ¡Tommy creía que tocaba japonés! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?-decía una desesperada oji-verde pero su prima no la escuchó por el barullo dentro de la clase. Matemáticas. Tragó saliva. La horma del zapato para muchos. Desde que tenía uso de razón, tuvo que ir aprobando los diferentes cursos de la materia en recuperaciones especiales ya que se le daban _peor que fatal_, aunque su amado Shaoran la ayudaba con esa materia con la que él sacaba excelentes notas. Se quedó embobada pensando en su cabello marrón y su bronceada tez…

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos aparte y se dedicó a correr lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas ya que podía ver como el profesor llegaba ya a su aula. ¡Y no quería llegar tarde!

_Suerte la mía. Mi taquilla tenía que estar en la otra punta de la clase_, pensó con bastante sarcasmo. Al girar un pasillo no vio que una sombra venía hacia ella y se topó con esa sombra. Casi se da un buen golpe en el trasero si no hubiera sido por esa persona que la cogió ágilmente de la cintura.

-No tendrías que ir corriendo por dentro de los lugares públicos, señorita.-le dijo divertido uno de los gemelos, para ser más exactos, Kyne Mitoshi. Como el chico la tenía abrazada de la cintura, le evitó a Sakura un golpe feo en el trasero que le hubiera durado días, pero a nuestra esmeralda lo que más le preocupaba era la discusión con su novio y el hecho de que el chico ¡se le estaba aproximando peligrosamente! ¡AYUDA!

-Ehmmnn…muchas gracias Mitoshi por no dejarme caer, haré caso de tu consejo-intentó ser lo más fría que pudo pero no lo consiguió ya que el nerviosismo de tenerlo cerca le pasó factura. ¡Se tenía que ir AHORA MISMO!

-Sabes, me gustaría más que me llamaras por mi nombre…-pero la esmeralda lo interrumpió.

-Eh, to…lo si-ento eh…es costumbre en Ja-apón dirigirse a una persona que acabas de conocer por su apellido.-declaró nerviosa.

-¿Y no podrías hacer una excepción por mi?-se sorprendió; ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan descarado? Se le estaban enganchando los malos hábitos de su hermano…Kyne miró a la chica y la encontró pensando pero…

-¡AY POR DIOS! ¡TENGO QUE LLEGAR RÁPIDO A CLASE DE MATEMÁTICAS Y TODAVÍA ME QUEDA IR A POR MI LIBRO!- la chica gritó algo que sonó como 'nos vemos en clase' y se echó a correr otra vez.

Kyne se quedó plantado en su sitio. Estaba extrañado. Extrañado con respecto a su reacción. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? Como el director los había hecho llamar a él y a su hermano, se fue con un paso tranquila hasta la oficina de éste y ahí se encontró a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-¿Qué pasó? No es normal en ti traer este tipo de caras.- Kyne se sentó en el mismo banco que si hermano.

-Mira tú por dónde, hermanito.-sonrió Iyashu.-He oído una conversación de lo más interesante…-

**FLASHBACK:**

_-Pero Eri…-intentó pensar un buen razonamiento para su pareja, mas él no le dio tiempo ya que empezó a blasfemar en contra de ésos, como él y Shaoran los llamaban desde el momento en que su profesor se los presentó esta mañana._

_-No Saku, ya te he dicho dos veces que no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer con ésos, y ahora, te lo repito una tercera vez ¡No!-respondió el inglés furioso y, acto seguido, entró a su correspondiente aula zanjando el tema con su novia Sakura._

_Al mismo tiempo que se efectuaba el anterior pleito, Tomoyo tenía que lidiar con las enfadadas palabras de Shaoran por el acercamiento de esos gemelos._

_-¡Venga Shao! ¡Tampoco son tan malos si los conociéramos mej…-la chica de orbes amatistas no pudo terminar la frase ya que si novio la interrumpió bruscamente._

_-¡Que no, Tomoyo! Estoy en la misma posición que Eriol no ahora y ni después!- el chico se perdió, como su amigo Eriol, dentro de clases, escabulléndose de la mirada de su novia. Ambas primas se acercaron a conversar en los pocos minutos que quedaban de receso._

_-No sé porqué se han puesto así, yo creo que no son malos, ¿tú qué crees, Tommy?-preguntó Sakura._

_-No sé Saku…no los conocemos de nada y no sabemos de dónde vienen ni nada de ellos...Supongo que lo mejor, si te parece bien, será que intentemos no pelearnos con nuestros novios…no quiero que ninguno de los dos se distancie de nosotras…-_

_-Es verdad. No quiero hacerle daño a Shao…aunque tampoco a Eriol, tú ya me entiendes…-esclareció Sakura la frase para que Tomoyo no pensara mal de ella, aunque su prima le entendió bien el punto._

_-Tranquila, te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a Eriol y claro que tampoco a Sharoan que es uno de mis mejores amigos.-finalizó._

FIN FLASHBACK:

Kyne tenía los ojos abiertos con suma sorpresa.

-Así es. Ya hemos encontrado a los cuatro chicos que dijo nuestro tío que quería que vigiláramos.-

-Ya…pero…sus parejas están…como al revés.-

-Sí, ése era el plan, ¿recuerdas?. Aunque tenemos que ir con cuidado con esos dos chicos, pueden turbar los planes de nuestro tío.-finalizó ya que los llamaron y entraron a la oficina del director.

Sakura picó a la puerta para que la dejaran pasar mientras suspiraba hondamente por la carrera.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿dónde has estado?-preguntó el profesor.

Perdón.-dijo cohibida.-Creí que tocaba otra clase.-se disculpó y se fue sentar a su pupitre no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento a su prima a lo que ella le inclinó la cabeza como contestación.

No hubo más contratiempos pero lo que le extrañó más a la mayoría de la clase fue el no ver a los gemelos en toda la mañana. Nuestros chicos salieron por la puerta principal cogidos de la mano de sus respectivas parejas.

-Qué raro que no estuvieran los gemelos en toda la mañana, ¿verdad Saku?-preguntó la amatista. Tomoyo ya había hablado con los dos de la decisión tomada junto a Sakura de relacionarse lo justo con los gemelos. Los chicos estaban de acuerdo.

-Ehmnn…sí…fue ex-traño…-pudo medio decir.

A los otros tres les pareció bastante raro el tono de voz con el que hablaba pero lo dejaron pasar y los chicos llevaron a sus novias a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente, día once de setiembre, todos ya estaban camino del instituto. A primera hora les tocaba Historia.

Toda la hora estuvieron haciendo ejercicios de la explicación que les hizo hoy el profesor.

Sonó el timbre de cambio de clase. El profesor se despidió y los alumnos salieron fuera de sus aulas. El resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad.

Sakura se despidió de sus amigos y novio antes de salir, el profesor de matemáticas le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella. Fue al despacho de dicho profesor.

-Profesor, estoy aquí.-dijo cerrando la puerta, ya dentro.

-Haber, Sakura, voy a serte sincero. Hace años que nos conocemos y sé lo que te cuestan las matemáticas a ti.-empezó el profesor, con canas en su negro cabello, aunque se lo veía muy bueno con sus alumnos. Sakura ya se esperaba lo peor.-Aunque.-prosiguió.-He visto tus últimos trabajos y prueba y vas bastante bien.-dijo sonriente.

Sakura estaba anonadada. ¡¿BASTANTE BIEN?! ¡Era una noticia estupenda!

-¡Muchísimas gracias a usted, profesor! Gracias por no tirar nunca la toalla conmigo.-Como sólo le tenía que comunicar esto, Sakura se alejó de la clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella iba caminando casi dando saltitos de la emoción y pensando en ver la cara de estupefacción de sus seres más queridos cuando les contara la noticia. Estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no vio a una persona y chocó contra ella.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí…Saku…a ti te quería ver…-dijo perversamente Kyne.

Sakura abrió los ojos. ¿Qué hacía ahora? No tenía fuerza comparada con la del muchacho. Intentó correr esquivándole pero él la detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó pero él la ignoró.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Mi hermana va con tu hermano a la Facultad y se ha enterado de que Touja te odia.-finalizó dejándola y se alejó.

Sakura corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a su casa, cerró rápidamente la puerta y descargó las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus esmeraldas, ahora sin brillo.

_**Con Tomoyo en su casa…**_

Tomoyo entró en el silencioso despacho de su madre. Sonomi Daudouji estaba sentada en su sillón con una pierna arriba de la otra. Parecía que descansaba

-Mami…-llamó suavemente la amatista.

-Tommy, cariño…¿qué pasa?-

-Nada…ehmnn…sólo quería preguntarte si ya habías terminado el tra…-

-Claro que sí, dime ¿te apetece ver una película como cuando eras pequeñita?-su madre le quiñó el ojo. A Tomoyo se le iluminó la cara de felicidad. Había tenido la misma idea que su madre. Cuánto la quería.

-¿¡De verdad!?-

-¡Claro! Si no, no te lo diría preciosa…-

Pasaron lo que quedaba de día como una verdadera pequeña familia, Sin títulos, sólo como _madre_ e _hija_.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando Touja fue a ver qué había sido ese alboroto, cuando encontró a su pequeña hermanita llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-le daba igual si su hermana lo odiaba, estaba preocupadísimo.

-No me pa-sa nada…-dijo entre sollozos.

-Si no te pasa nada…¿entonces por qué lloras?-preguntó suavemente pero queriendo una respuesta.

-Hermano…¡yo no te odio! Ésas cosas tan horribles que te dije fueron por la ira que sentía…¡pero no soporto que me odies!-

-Yo no te odio…eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, al igual que papá…¿por qué tendría que odiarte?-

-Eso me han dicho…¿entonces, no es cierto?-cuestionó con esperanza.

-Claro que no…siento haberte dado motivos para que me odiases, no creía que era tan mal hermano…-

-¡No lo eres! Vale que me haces enfadar, me irritas, pero ¡somos hermanos! Pero si no te tuviera…¿quién me molestaría llamándome _monstruo_?-le sonrió con ternura y calidez. Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír a carcajadas durante un buen rato. Acto seguido, se abrazaron.

-Mi monstruo…-Saku bufó divertida y Touja se rió por lo bajo.-Anda que mañana tienes cole ¡ve a hacer tus deberes!-le dijo divertido.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Yo sincerándome y tú diciéndome que tengo deberes! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! ¡Nunca podrás conseguir novia con este carácter que acarreas!-Touja se sonrojó por lo de la novia y rogó que Sakura se despistar, pero no fue así.

-¿Por qué te has sonrojado? ¡TE GUSTA ALGUIEN! ¡Quiero saber quién es! ¡AHORA!-

-Bueno…haber…no me gusta…pero es muy guapa y lista…¡Monstruo que la he conocido hoy!-

-¿¡Y qué!? Eso es amor a primera vist…¡OYE! ¡NO ME LLAMES MONTRUO! ¡NO SOY UN MOSTRUO!-replicó enfadada.

-¿Y porqué antes has dicho _quién me llamaría monstruo_? ¡Jajajajaja! Te pillé **monstruo**-recalcó la palabra y se rió de ella a carcajada limpia y acto seguido se marchó escaleras arriba ya que el monstruo lo iba a pegar con su fuerza bruta.

-Mmmmnnnnppfff ¡jajajajaja! Tengo que admitir que fue una charla entretenida.-se dirigió al salón con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y ciertos gemelos hablaban entre ellos. Bueno, uno hablaba y el otro escuchaba.

-Me gusta Sakura…-empezó uno de ellos.

-Mmmnnpphh…¿en serio?-replicó con ironía.

-Sí.-contestó sonrojado.

-Bueno…espero que te haya ayudado desahogándote.-le dio a su hermano una palmada de apoyo en el hombro y se fue a acostar.

Si supieras que a mí también me gusta mucho Daudouji Tomoyo…

_**Continuará…**_

**Ya sé que sonará bastante extraño pero me gustaría también dedicar este capítulo al día de hoy tan importante para mí y para otros muchos millones de catalanes a favor de la Independència de Catalunya: la Diada de Catalunya. ¡La cadena humana por Catalunya ha salido perfecta! Es una emoción tan grande y bonita ver a las personas de ****tu país**** cogiéndose las manos. No sé qué más decir…Ha sido impresionante e histórico. La plebs ya se ha movilizado, ahora es el turno de los grandes magnates de arriba…**

**Bueno; dejando de lado el tema, ahora quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que han agregado a Favoritos a a las Alertas alguno de mis Fics.**

**Y siento muchísimo mi tardanza, intentaré concentrarme más en mis Fics para no dejarles a ustedes con las dudas. Me desconecté de ellos porqué tuve muchos problemas familiares, me concentré demasiado en mis estudios y, aparte, sólo leía fics pero no escribía.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Me gustaría agradecer sus reviews a Alicia Grisales, Annie, 0-Luna Love-0, Emiko hime-sama, Kawaii Tsuki-Chan, Boggart y Aquae. (I a tu també Marii per llegir-los!)**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Intentaré que el siguiente capítulo sea más largo que éste.**

**Ya sé que han pasado cuatros años desde la última publicación pero intentaré seguir con mis dos fics. Pienso acabar TODAS mis historias aunque me cueste pero este año cursaré segundo de Bachillerato y es el último año antes de la universidad, pero tranquilos, os aseguro que no serán cuatro años.**

**De verdad, muchas gracias por leer,**

**Minerva-chan.**


End file.
